


Megatron the Maid

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobot victory, Fluff, Gen, M/M, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: I need help setting up a challenge which involved (Animated verse) a victorious Optimus Prime with his new maid, Megatron. I thought this could be a fun prompt for anyone who wants to do a fun one shot but I've run into problems setting up this challenge. Click on the 'story' for more details. I'd really appreciate any help.Just to be clear, I'm hoping there's someone out there who thinks this is a good idea and will write the one shot. So if you're an author who fancies writing a bit of fluff or fun piece, this could be perfect for you. :D





	

Hi, I saw this awesome picture on Deviantart called Lord Maid by Rosey-Raven. It features Animated Megatron dressed in a maid's outfit serving Energon while Optimus is cleaning his axe. He 'accidentally' pokes Megatron's apron, revealing frilly panties. Optimus is very amused, the former warlord is not. I thought it would be fun for someone to write a one shot surrounding this scene with a potentially expanded explanation of how Megatron is dealing with this and his interactions with his 'master'.

It's purely meant to be a fluff piece, so not a dark fic or rape. Something that's fun to write and to read. 

This is basically a request fic, I'd like someone to write this for me if they like the sound of the story. I didn't know who to ask so I thought I'd throw it out there.

I set up the challenge, trying to follow the instructions but it won't let me add a fandom or characters which I feel is needed. I'm not even sure how people find these challenges, do they simply look on an author's page to see if they have any?

Some advice would be really appreciated. Incidentally, if anyone thinks this sounds like a great challenge they'd like to do or want more information, just comment below and I'll answer your questions. The link to the picture is below, I hope this worked. 

 

http://rosey-raven.deviantart.com/art/TFA-Lord-Maid-368062919

 


End file.
